Alternate Timeline
by Magus777
Summary: What if Goku didn't let Ginyu swap bodies with him and participated in the battle with Freeza from the start at the expense of gaining strength?Will the power gained from the gravity training alone be of any value against the tyrant of the universe?


Goku kept on powering up with Kaioken x 2, freaking out the remaining two Ginyus.

''Haa...hahh...haha..aaaaaaaaa!'' Ginyu shouted in fear.  
''160,000...170,000..no...it's...180..180,000!''' he shouted in fear.  
''No waaaaaayy!'' he shouted.  
''How can a Saiyan have a battle power, that surpasses mine..!'' he shouted.  
''This is nothing compared to my true maximum power!'' Goku said.  
''I...am...Captain Ginyu!'' Ginyu shouted.  
Goku then punched him in the guts.  
''Aggh...!'' he grunted, as saliva flew out of his mouth.  
Goku then pulled his fist back, as Ginyu fell down to the ground unconscious.  
''Ca...a...ca...ptain...!'' Jeice stuttered in shock.  
Goku powered down, as he breathed in.  
''Now!Take your friend and leave!Take this chance, before Vegeta kills you both!'' Goku shouted at Jeice.  
''Haa...haaa...!'' Jeice screamed and shook in fear.  
He then flew down to unconcious Ginyu and grabbed him.  
''Just you wait!'' Jeice thought.  
''We will be back!Freeza is going to kill you here anyway!'' the Ginyu Force member thought, before leaving the place.  
''Allright!I better hurry and get to Gohan and Krillin.I can't let Vegeta or Freeza use the Dragon Balls.'' Goku thought.

''Goku!'' Krillin shouted at Goku arriving next to them.  
''That was quick!'' Krillin said.  
''Did you get the Dragon Balls, Krillin?!'' Goku asked.  
''Yes, but they don't work.'' Krilln replied.  
''What do we then?!'' Goku asked.  
''Dende should know!He is at the Guru's place.'' Krillin replied.  
''So let's go there then.'' Goku said.  
''I was about to go with Gohan.'' Krillin said.  
''It takes a while to get or Vegeta could easily arrive in the meantime!Somebody has to stay here.'' Krillin said.  
''A while you say?And we don't have much time?'' Goku asked, thinking of a plan.  
''Stay here Krillin!Gohan, grab my hand!'' Goku ordered.  
''Okay dad!What do you plan to do?!'' Gohan asked.  
''Goku?!'' Krillin asked.  
''Kaioken!'' he shouted, blasting off with Gohan to Guru's place much faster than Krillin could imagine.  
''Yes..stay here baldy.I am sure those two softies will exchange the Dragon Balls with your life!Your friends even let Jeice go with a moron.'' Vegeta thought.

Dende was flying to Gohan and Krillin with the password, when he almost bumped into Goku and Gohan.  
''Ahhh..'' Dende yelled in shock.  
''Dende!'' Gohan yelled, as he and his Namekian friend held hands.  
''That's my dad, Son Goku!'' Gohan introduced Goku to Dende.  
''Hiya!'' Goku greeted Dende.  
''Uhhh..hello!'' Dende replied, shyly.  
''Dende!The Dragon Balls aren't working.'' Gohan said.  
''Guru told me we need to say the wish in the Namekian language.'' Dende replied.  
''Let's go!'' he shouted, as he flew off to the Dragon Balls, with Goku and Gohan following him.  
''Wait!'' Goku shouted.  
''I can get you there faster!'' Goku said.  
''Grab hold onto too, son!'' Goku ordered Dende and Gohan.  
They grabbed onto him and he again used the Kaioken to blast off to the ship faster.

When they arrived, they saw Vegeta holding Krillin by his worn out orange gi.  
''Krillin!'' the trio shouted in fear.  
''Make the runt grant my wish or he dies.'' Vegeta demanded.  
''How can you stoop so low, Vegeta?'' Goku said.  
''My wish or he dies!'' Vegeta threatened.  
''Fine!'' Goku said nonchalantly.  
He then used Kaioken x 10, displaying his power, making Vegeta drop Krillin.  
''Grrraahhh...!'' Vegeta groaned, frustrated.  
''(Just you wait, Kakarot!)'' Vegeta thought.

Dende then summoned the dragon, first reviving Piccolo and then bringing him to Namek.  
''What should we do with the 3rd wish?'' Goku asked.  
''We don't have much time!Freeza is gonna be here any minute!Grant me immortality!Freeza is going to kill all of us, when he gets here!Do it!'' Vegeta shouted.  
''How about we wish for Goku's immortality?'' Krillin asked.  
Suddenly, the Dragon disappeared and then Dragon Balls turned to stone.  
''What?!'' Vegeta shouted.  
''Guru...he is gone!'' Dende said, as he started crying.  
''Who cares!I am not immortal!Which means we are all going to die at Freeza's hand!'' Vegeta shouted.  
''Yes, you certainly will!'' said a cold, royal-ish sounding voice.  
All of them turned around to see the tyrant of the universe himself, Freeza, standing on a nearby hill.  
''Oh sh*t...'' Vegeta said quitely.  
Freeza then flew down to their level.  
''I must say, I am impressed, Vegeta!'' Freeza praised his former slave.  
''I would have never imagined you and your allies would be able to take down Zarbon and Dodoria, nevermind the Ginyu Force.'' he continued.  
''But your rebellion is over!'' Freeza shouted.  
''You took it!The wish, that belonged to me, not you low-life maggots!'' Freeza shouted.  
''You took away my chances of being immortal!I will never ever forgive you for that!'' he shouted.  
''It never belonged to you!Do you think you can just terrorize the universe for all of eternity?Forget it!'' Goku said.  
''Now leave, before I have no choice but to destroy you!'' Goku threatened.  
''Ahahahahahaaa!Such a sense of humor!'' Freeza laughed.  
''Destroy me, Lord Freeza, the ruler of the universe?'' Freeza chuckled.  
''You have no idea, what you are talking about, monkey, whoever you are!'' he said.  
''Allow me to demonstrate!'' Freeza shouted, before powering up to his maximum.  
''Guh!'' Vegeta grunted.  
''Don't let it go over your head!Those two midgets are constantly powering up while we speak!Especially Kakarot's brat!He has more power than he thinks!'' Vegeta said.  
''He is and Krillin are getting will surpass my normal power, if they keep going!'' Goku thought.  
''And I and Kakarot next to me, are..Super Saiyans, your worst nightmare!'' Vegeta shouted.  
''I am a Super Saiyan?'' Goku thought.  
''Enough!I heard enough of your pathetic lies!'' Freeza shouted, before charging at Vegeta.  
They both got into a clash, sinking into a crater their clash created, before jumping out of it.  
''Heh...heh...'' Vegeta panted.  
''Hmm..looks like you weren't lying after all, but you still absolutely don't stand a chance.'' Freeza said.  
''He's right!If we all attack together, we can possibly win!'' Krillin said.  
Goku suddenly stepped in front of Vegeta, glancing menacingly at Freeza.  
''Wait!I recongize that face..!'' Freeza thought to himself, as he recalled Bardock's face.  
''You are just as stupid as the other Saiyans, if you think you can challenge me with that puny power!'' Freeza said.  
''Leave this planet right now and don't cause any more harm, Freeza.'' Goku once again tried to convince Freeza.  
''Don't be stupid, Kakarot!He won't change.'' Vegeta said to Goku.  
''Even your ally agrees with me, you fool.'' Freeza said.  
''How dare you to even think, that you are superior to me!'' he shouted, before charging at Goku, punching him at Vegeta behind him, who barely dodged his body.  
Goku recovered from the attack, before powering up with Kaioken x 10.  
He then charged at Freeza, punching him into the stomach, much to his shock.  
Goku then unleashed dozens of punches to the tyrant's stomach, before undercutting him into the nearby rock wall.  
''Go Goku!Awesome Dad!'' Krillin and Gohan shouted at Goku, happy.  
''Stop celebrating, you idiots!'' Vegeta shouted at the two.  
Freeza blasted all the stones he was cowered, bleeding from his mouth, slightly cowered in scratches, but clearly angry.  
''Oh man, he wasn't affected from my attacks.'' Goku said, disappointed.  
''Don't you dare to think you are my equal!'' Freeza shouted, before blasting out of his armor and beginning his transformation.  
''So Zarbon wasn't lying!'' Vegeta thought.  
''Whoa!His power is increasing rapidly!'' Goku shouted in awe.  
Freeza finished his terrifying transformation and much to Goku and his allies' suprise, was twice as strong as before.  
''This isn't good..!Even with Kaioken x 10, I can't match him!'' Goku thought.  
''So what do you think?Terrified already?Well wait until I tell you, that in this form, my battle power is probably over a million!'' Freeza said.  
''No way...you are bluffing!'' Vegeta said in denial.  
''So which one of you would like to die first?'' Freeza asked rhetorically.  
''No one!'' Goku replied angrily, before powering up with Kaioken x 10 once again.  
He then flew at Freeza, who also charged at him.  
They crashed into each other, before exchanging kicks and punches, with Freeza obviously having upper hand.  
Freeza slowly pushed him back into a mountain, before shoving Goku into it.  
''Ummff!'' Goku muffled, as Freeza had his hands on Goku's mouth.  
Goku somehow moved his head off his hands to the side, before Freeza showered him in dozens of ki blasts, reducing the side of the mountain to ash.  
''Dad!'' Gohan shouted in fear.  
''Is that it?'' Freeza asked.  
''After all that bravado, you barely kept up for few seconds.'' he said, disappointed, as the smoke vanished, revealing a crater without Goku in it.

''Where is the body?Did I vaporize it?'' Freeza asked himself.  
Suddenly, he felt a boot planted on his jaw, sending him into the crater.  
''Dad!You are alright!'' Gohan shouted at his dad.  
Goku was in a relatively good shape.  
He had few scratches on his face and his orange gi was torn off, but other than that, fine.  
''You surprised me!'' Goku said to Freeza, who flew out of the crater.  
''I never thought I'd have to use Kaioken x 15.'' Goku said.  
''Kaioken?A technique that boost power?'' Freeza asked.  
''Yes.'' Goku answered.  
They then got into another clash, with Goku now having the upper hand.  
Goku then punched Freeza away into a mountain.  
''Huff...huff..'' Goku panted.  
''This level of Kaioken is too much for me.'' Goku realized, sweating hard, as he flew down to the ground.

''Go on dad!'' Gohan encouraged his father.  
''Kakarot is tiring out!He can't win.'' Vegeta said.

Freeza flew out of the debris, flying above Goku.  
''Perish!'' He shouted, as he unleshed a huge beam of energy at Goku.  
Goku countered with a Kamehameha.  
They got into a beam struggle, with Freeza having the upper hand.  
''You can't win, Saiyan!'' Freeza shouted.  
''Ughh..ugh...!'' Goku grunted, as he was getting engulfed by the attack.  
''Daddy!'' Gohan shouted.  
''Goku!'' Krillin shouted.  
''His power has no limits!'' Vegeta said in shock at Freeza's power.  
''Grrrnn...!'' Goku grunted, as pieces of his blue shirt were getting shredded off and he was about to get completely engulfed by the attack.  
''I have no choice!'' Goku thought.  
''No one can match my power!'' Freeza shouted, as he unleashed more ki into the attack.  
''Kaioken x 20!'' Goku shouted.  
Suddenly, his muscles enlarged and he unleashed a huge Kamehameha, easily overpowering Freeza's attack.  
''What is this?!'' Freeza shouted, before he got hit by the attack.  
''Auuuuughhhhh!'' Freeza shouted in pain, as the blast enveloped him.  
It sent him to the other side of the planet.  
''Ughh..uggh...!'' Goku panted and fell to one knee, exhausted from the Kaioken attack.  
His blue shirt was torn off, with the remains of it and the orange gi draping over his fully intact pants.  
''Goku!You did it!You beat Freeza!'' Krillin shouted happily.  
''Kakarot...no way!'' Vegeta shouted in shock.  
''Daddy!'' Gohan shouted in happiness.  
His son and best friend then ran towards him in happiness.  
''He isn't dead yet!'' Goku said, as he stood up.  
''How could he still be alive from that, Goku?!'' Krillin asked in disbelief.  
''Don't underestimate him, idiot!He is the tyrant of the universe for a reason!'' Vegeta shouted at Krillin.  
''I am too tired to use Kaioken anymore!'' Goku thought.  
''The only other choice...is the Genki Dama!'' he thought.  
''What do we do now, Goku?'' Krillin asked Goku in fear.  
''You guys stall him, while I gather genki for the Genki Dama.'' Goku replied bluntly.  
''S-s-sta-stall h-him?'' Krillin stuttered in fear.  
''I need time!'' Goku replied.  
''Eh-eh..okay!'' Krillin replied.  
''C'mon Krillin!'' Gohan shouted at him friend, as he blasted off to face Freeza.  
''Yes...kill Freeza for me...then while you and your buddies are tired, I can take you out and rule the universe!'' Vegeta thought.  
Krillin flew off after Gohan, ready to stall Freeza.  
''Have fun boys!'' Vegeta shouted sarcastically, blasting off from Goku in the opposite direction, escaping the battlefield like a sneaky coward.  
''Vegeta!'' Goku shouted, as he put up his arms to gather genki.  
Gohan and Krillin flew in Freeza's way.  
''Low life trash!Perish!'' Freeza shouted, as he charged at Krillin, punching him so hard in the stomach, that he ripped a hole in his orange gi.  
''Krillin!No!'' Gohan shouted.  
Freeza then shot a ki blast at Krillin, blasting him into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

With Krillin unconscious and Vegeta gone, Gohan was left alone to stall for time for his father.  
''You are incredibly brave, brat!'' Freeza commended Gohan.  
''But also incredibly stupid!'' he added.  
Gohan attempted to punch Freeza in the face, but he kneed him in the stomach.  
After that, he grabbed Gohan by the white scarf, before flying down to the ground, building up speed before tossing Gohan into the ground, leaving a small crater.  
''Gohan...'' Goku said in worry, as he was gathering genki.  
''Saiyan maggot!You should have known not to get in Lord Freeza's way!'' Freeza shouted at the crater.  
The young warrior then blasted from the ground, not about to give up.  
''Looks like you are more resistant than the bald one, worm!'' Freeza said.  
''Masenko!HA!'' Gohan shouted, as he charged up and shot his signature blast with all his might at the space tyrant, who took the blast head on.  
''Huff...huff...huff..!'' Gohan panted.  
Freeza flew out of the smoke unharmed.  
''No wa..ugh!'' Gohan shouted, before he got grabbed by his mouth.  
Freeza then unleashed multiple punches in his stomach with the left hand, then charged up a ki blast right in front of in Gohan's stomach.  
''Mrrffff!'' Gohan muffled, as he tried to get Freeza's hand away from him to no effect.  
Freeza then unleashed the ki blast, blasting Gohan in the stomach, sending him crashing into the ground once more, leaving a thin, but long rift in the ground.  
''Learn your place, low-life!'' Freeza shouted at Gohan.  
Gohan slowly flew off the rift, panting heavily, cowered in injuries.  
The crash, along with the blast, destroyed his already wrinkled purple gi and white scarf, leaving him in only the purple pants, red wristband and Namekian shoes.  
''I have to give you credit!You are more persistent than anyone else I have fought.'' Freeza said.  
''Any more worthless attacks you'd like to throw at me?'' he said, as he gestured provocatively.  
''Or are you going to give up, like your pitiful friend?'' Freeza asked.

''This is taking way too much time!Gohan can't last this long!'' Goku thought, as sweat ran down his face.  
''Vegeta, you coward!If only you were here...''

Elsewhere on Planet Namek, Piccolo has just fused with Nail and is on his way to the battlefield.  
''Kid, hang on!I am almost there.'' Piccolo thought.

''Well...your call, friend!'' Freeza said at Gohan.  
''Grr...!Haaaaa!'' Gohan grunted, before charging at Freeza.  
Freeza dodged all of his attacks, before punching him in the stomach, making him hunch over in pain, grabbing his stomach.  
Freeza then grabbed him by his hair, much to his terror, before using him as a punching bag, repeatedly punching him in the stomach and abs with his right hand.  
He then let go of his hair, before swatting him down to the ground near his father with his tail.  
Gohan crashed into the ground, lying almost lifeless in a crater his fall produced.

''Gohan!'' Goku shouted in fear.  
''Don't worry!You will get a turn!'' Freeza replied, as he landed near him.  
''That is, after I am done with him!''  
''Since you are his father, how would you like him to die?'' Freeza asked.  
''Grrrhh...!'' Goku shouted in anger.  
He was helpless.  
He knew, that if he tried to save his son, Freeza would kill him.  
''Painful, right?'' Freeza asked rhetorically.  
He then pulled up Gohan by his left leg, letting his body hang upside-down in the air.  
Freeza then kneed Gohan in his tail spot, snapping him from his near-unsconscious state, making him shriek in agony.  
''You heartless bastard!Leave him alone!'' Goku shouted at Freeza.  
''Do you really think, that I will listen to you?'' Freeza asked.  
He then put Gohan down on the ground, who then curled in pain on the ground.  
''Lovely!Watch the show, monkey!'' Freeza said to Goku, as he pointed his hand at Gohan, opening his palms, before unleashing dozens and dozens of ki blast on the child's back.  
He purosefully held his power back on those blasts or else his ''toy'' would die immediately.  
After the 50th blast, he stopped.  
''You are of no value to me anymore, if you aren't gonna scream.'' Freeza said to Gohan's smoking body.  
''Grrrr..!'' Goku grunted in anger.  
''What?You'd like a massage too?'' Freeza replied.  
''Sure, you will get one, after I vaporize your brat!'' he replied, as he started charging up a ki blast at the now unconscious Gohan.

Suddenly, just as he was about to fire the blast, he got hit by a ki blast in the back of his head, which stopped him from firing the attack.  
''What the..?Who did that?'' Freeza asked, before turning around, seeing fully recovered Krillin with smoke coming from his palms, standing on a nearby hill.  
''You maggot!How are you still alive?!'' Freeza shouted.  
''Nice one, Krillin!'' Goku praised his friend.  
''Enjoy your last moments with your son!Because after I kill that bald worm, you and he is next!'' Freeza shouted at Goku, before charging at Krillin, who already fled from Freeza.

Meanwhile, Piccolo was getting closer to the battlefield, when he crashed into a familiar face.  
''Vegeta!'' Piccolo shouted.  
''Another worthless Namekian trash getting in my way!'' Vegeta shouted.  
''Wait..I recongize you!You are the weakling we killed on Earth!'' he realized.  
''Why did those fools waste their wish bringing back to life trash like you?'' Vegeta asked, only to get kneed in the stomach by Piccolo.  
''What the...'' Vegeta gasped, knocked out of his breath.  
''I'd love to kill you, but I have more important matters to attend shut up, you coward.'' Piccolo said, as he elbowed Vegeta, sending him crashing to the ground.

Back on the battlefield, Krillin has stalled Freeza long enough for Dende to come and heal Gohan.  
''Thanks Dende!Hey, could you heal my dad too?'' Gohan asked.  
''Sure!'' Dende said.  
Dende healed Goku, who was still in process of gathering genki for the Genki Dama.  
''Wow!Incredible!I feel like new!'' Goku said, after he got healed.  
Suddenly, they felt a familiar ki nearby.  
''Krillin!'' Gohan said, as he flew up to meet his friend.  
''Looks like it worked, huh Gohan?'' Krillin asked.  
''Yup!Dende is super!And he healed my dad too!'' Gohan replied.  
''Goku?That's great!Now we can actually stand a chance against that freak!'' Krillin said.

Just after he said that, Freeza returned.  
''What?The brat is healed too?!'' Freeza shouted.  
''Looks like it's time for round two!'' Gohan said, before powering up beyond his current maximum.  
''Gohan?Did you just get a lot stronger?'' Krillin asked.  
''Yeah!'' Gohan confirmed.  
''But how...?Oh yeah, I recall Vegeta saying something like that against Zarbon!'' Krillin recalled.  
''Nevermind that!We have to stall him some more.'' Krillin commanded.  
Just as Gohan and Krillin were about to charge at Freeza, a familiar face intercept them.  
''Piccolo!'' Gohan shouted in happiness.  
''Good to see you, kid!I was worried about you!'' Piccolo replied.

''Another Namekian?Where do those pests come from?'' Freeza thought.  
''It'd be wise of you to kneel down before me, unless you want to die.'' Freeza said to Piccolo.  
''Make me!'' Piccolo said, as he prepared to fight the tyrant.  
''You two stay out of this, just make sure if something goes wrong, Goku manages to hit him with that attack I am sensing.''  
'It's already enough to kill him ten times over, but this bastard is the ruler of the galaxies for a reason.'' Piccolo said quietly to Gohan and Krillin.  
''Count on it!'' Krillin said.  
Piccolo then flew down to the ground next to Goku, ready to fight the tyrant, who landed in front of him.  
''Hey Piccolo!'' Goku greeted him.  
''You are in nice shape, Goku!I can't wait to have a rematch with you again.'' Piccolo said.  
Piccolo and Freeza started fighting.

Elsewhere on Namek, Vegeta managed to fly up from the crater his crash created.  
''That Namekian is going to pay for that!'' he grunted in anger.  
''How did he get so strong in that short amount of time?'' Vegeta asked himself.  
''And how did that kid and Kakarot get better?The kid had almost no ki left and yet he is stronger than before now.'' he continued.  
''It can't be that...'' Vegeta thought, before suddenly blasting off back to the battlefield.

Piccolo and Freeza fought evenly, before each of them gained upper hand, Freeza first, Piccolo second.

''You have no chance of victory, no matter, how much superiority you have shown over me.'' Freeza said to Piccolo, both looking worn down, cowered in injuries.  
''Stop bluffing!'' Piccolo replied.  
''It ain't a bluff!Allow me to show you, how much of a fool you are to ever think, that you can match, defeat even, me, the ruler of the universe, Lord Freeza!'' Freeza shouted, before transforming into a hideous monster.

''Wh-what is th-that th-thing?'' Krillin stuttered in fear.  
''H-his po-power is e-even greater than Piccolo's!And he seems to have lost all the wounds.'' Gohan added.  
''Oh man..!Even with Kaioken x 20, I could only barely match him.'' Goku thought.

''Now are you ready to expereince true fear?'' Freeza asked.  
He then charged at Piccolo, who flew up in the sky, dodging him.  
''Even though you are stronger than me, with my speed, you will never catch me!'' Piccolo thought.  
His confidence came to a stop however, when Freeza appeared right in front of him.  
''What the..?This isn't possible!'' Piccolo thought.  
''It looks like your precious speed is of no value against me!'' Freeza said.  
Piccolo charged at him, only to get blasted right in the face.  
''Feeling hopeless?'' Freeza asked.  
Piccolo then attempted to hit him many times, only to either get his attacks dodged, blocked or countered, much to his terror.  
''Playtime is over!'' Freeza said, as he then unleashed ultra-fast, thin beams at Piccolo, showering him in pain.

''Piccolo!'' Gohan shouted in worry for his friend.  
''He doesn't have a chance!It's like he attacked by a swarm of angry bees!'' Krillin said.  
''Now is the perfect time to throw it. Against his previous form, it was too weak...'' Goku thought.  
''But I don't want to hit Piccolo...''

Meanwhile, Vegeta returned to the battlefield, in shock at Freeza's power.  
''Did I really expect to fight with this kind of power...?'' he thought, realizing he would have stood no chance.

''Piccolo!'' Gohan shouted, as he rushed at Freeza, who kept on blasting Piccolo.  
Freeza dodged his kick, after blasting Piccolo into a bunch of rocks.  
Gohan then unleashed a huge Masenko at the tyrant, fueled by his rage and newly gained power.  
Freeza blocked the blast, but was pushed to the ground, barely able to keep the blast off him.  
''That's it!You are almost there Gohan!'' Krillin shouted at Gohan.  
''Got it!'' Goku thought.  
''Gohan!Krillin!Outta the way!'' Goku shouted at his son and friend, as he threw down the Genki Dama from the atmosphere.  
''Goku?Oh cr*p!'' Krillin cussed in fear, as he saw the huge ball of Genki fly right in their direction.  
Freeza somehow delfected the Masenko blast back at Gohan, who was almost hit, before saved at the last-minute by Piccolo.  
''Thanks Piccolo.'' Gohan thanked his mentor.  
''We have to get outta here!'' Piccolo told him, as Gohan helped him fly away, almost drained of ki himself.  
''Where do you think you are going, brat?!I won't let you get awa-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?'' Freeza shouted in shock, as he noticed the huge Genki Dama fly right at him.  
He had no chance of even slowing that ball down, as utterly consumed him.  
''To the ground, quickly!'' Goku shouted, as Krillin with Dende and Gohan with Piccolo hit the ground.  
The Genki Dama exploded upon hitting the ground, completely annihilating all the islands.  
The force of the impact blasted away Vegeta, sending him flying into a far-away mountain.

After the explosion died away, the Z-Fighters picked themselves apart from the explosion, gathering on an island, that survived the explosion.  
Dende also healed Piccolo and Gohan.  
''I hope all the Namekians, who he killed, may now rest!'' Piccolo said, mourning Freeza's victims.  
''Well, looks it's time to go home!'' Krillin said.  
The Z-Fighters celebrated for a while, before a familiar face appeared right in front of them.  
''Vegeta?'' Goku asked, pondering why he is there.  
''Ha!Did you really think, that I'd let you get away after stealing my wish, that I worked so hard to obtain?'' Vegeta shouted.  
''Freeza is dead!Isn't that the reason why you wanted it?'' Goku asked him.  
''Freeza was just a pressing matter to him gone, I can rule the universe!But not as a mortal!'' Vegeta said.  
''Forget it!The universe has suffered enough from Freeza!It doesn't need you to continue his work.'' Goku said.  
''Be quiet!Do you honestly think, that you pose a threat?'' Piccolo asked rhetorically.  
Vegeta didn't reply, leaving instead.

After that, the Z-Fighters returned to Earth in six days with the spaceship Doctor Brief gave Goku.  
Vegeta also followed them there, staying there, because he had no place to stay.

To be continued...


End file.
